Love is a spell
by StormyXscott
Summary: Sadira has had enough and will do whatever it takes to have Aladdin...what will Jasmine do to save the man she loves. Please Review!
1. spells hurt

Please review!

Sadira was walking the streets steeling any food she could get her hands on. She was pretty good at it. She walked down the alley to eat the melon she had stolen. There was a noise from the roof of the building above her. She stood up and leaned against the wall. There he was Aladdin and Abu hopping the roof tops. She loved him but he loved Jasmine. The beautiful princess of Agrabah. She climbed a stack of barrels that led to the roof of a small building. Sadira followed him.

Aladdin came to a stop and walked into a small hut. Sadira came to a window and spied on him. It was where Aladdin hid as a street rat she thought. She knew where he lived. This is Great she thought. She jumped on a clothes line and left with a wide grin, an evil smile, and the perfect plan.

Aladdin dropped off some food he had stolen and faced the wide window that showed an amazing view of the Palace. "Oh Abu…lets go see Jasmine." And with that they left strolling through the city streets headed for the Palace.

* * *

><p>Jasmine strolled through the garden when she caught site of Aladdin. He ran towards her. "Aladdin!" She smiled and she threw her arms around his neck. He pulled her in for a kiss. Every time they kissed it was like their first to her.<p>

Genie popped in trying to pull a needle from Iago's rear end.

"Hold still!" Genie held Iago still. "Get away you blue floating freak!" but finally Genie gave 1 last pull and the needle came out. "AHHHHHH!" Iago screamed in pain. Aladdin couldn't help but laugh along with everyone.

"Al! Little buddy!" Genie flew over to him and messed up his hair. "Genie!" Aladdin pushed him away.

Jasmine walked over to Aladdin. "Oh Aladdin…would you mind if we went to the market place. Just me and you I want to look around for a present for my father's birthday."

"Sure Jasmine," he whistled and carpet arrived. He held jasmines hand and helped her on to carpet.

In the Market place Aladdin and Jasmine found a great present for her father, a toy elephant with beautiful designs covering all around it.

They both headed to Aladdin's hide out to relax.

* * *

><p>Sadira went through all Aladdin's stuff…there wasn't much, but she finally found an object that would complete her spell. A spell that would make Aladdin fall in love with her. She grabbed the dagger that had originally been passed down to him by his father.<p>

She heard a noise coming and hid behind the curtain. Aladdin walked in holding Jasmine close with carpet following behind. He sat down on the ledge of his window, Jasmine still standing.

Sadira finished her spell on the dagger. Although she had to whisper it. The spell made the dagger glow. Now all she had to do was place the dagger in Aladdin's chest. Might be painful for him but worth it she thought.

Aladdin stood up and pulled Jasmine close he kissed her once more. "We'll leave and head back to the palace." Aladdin turned and opened the curtain. The perfect timing for Sadira, he opened it and Sadira threw the dagger. It sliced the air and plunged into Aladdin's chest.

"Your mine now.." Sadira laughed. Aladdin stared at the dagger and them fell to the ground. "ALADDIN!" Jasmine screamed in terror. She pushed Sadira out of the way and rushed to Aladdin's side. "Aladdin…Aladdin please say something." She cradled his head. Aladdin grabbed the dagger and yanked it out. No bood? But he was in pain.

Sadira still standing there, was laughing. Jasmine looked up at her. "What have you done to him!" Tears flowed down her face.

"Well long story short hes in love with me now!" Jasmine gasped. Carpet flew to her side. Aladdin cryed in pain on the ground.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it more to come REVIEW!<p> 


	2. That Dagger

Next chapter up Hope its better! REVIEW

* * *

><p>Aladdin could hardly sit up…in pain, but no blood? Sadira stood there laughing. She grabbed Aladdin by the shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. He tried to pull away but he was to weak to. Jasmine stood up furious…she tackled Sadira making Aladdin fall to the ground unconscious.<p>

Jasmine threw in a few good punches but Sadira managed to throw her to the ground. Jasmine whistled to carpet. "Carpet go get Genie and hurry." Off Carpet went.

Sadira turned to Jasmine…What should I do with you she said. Jasmines eyes widened when Aladdin began to awake. He held his chest and moaned.

"What's going on?" he said. Sadira spun around. "Oh nothing sweetie…everything is fine." Jasmine gave a confused look. Sweetie? She thought. Then it hit her…a love spell! Sadira put a love spell on Aladdin.

"Oh Aladdin…" Sadira began, "Lets get out of here."

"Aladdin… NO!" Jasmine Yelled. Aladdin turned around and stared at her. Jasmine saw the look in his eyes. The look told her that he still kind of remembered her. He started to walk toward her but Sadira cut him on the arm with the dagger and Aladdin was pulled farther into the spell.

They left Jasmine laying on the floor helpless. Finally a couple minutes after Genie, Carpet, Abu, and Iago arrived.

"Princess Jasmine? Are you alright?" Genie asked. He helped Jasmine up. "Genie! It was Sadira she…she took Aladdin and there was a dagger, and she kissed him and….." Genie interrupted, "Calm down Jass." She took a long, deep breath and told Genie what happened.

"What do we do Genie!" Tears welled up in her eyes. Genie snapped his finger and said… "you mentioned a dagger?" Jasmine nodded.

"Yeah she….Genie you're a genius!"

Genie turned a bright red. Jasmine whistled for Carpet and Abu and Iago. "We need to get that dagger away from Sadira!" She hoped on Carpet along with Iago and Abu. Genie followed behind them.

* * *

><p>Sadira walked in an ally way holding Aladdin's arm.<p>

"Oh Aladdin… no one will ever come between us right?" She fluttered her eyes.

"Ri..right…" He said.

Sadira stopped in her tracks and pulled him in for a kiss, but for some reason Aladdin pushed her away.

"Wait where, what is?" he rubbed his head starting to remember Jasmine and his friends.

"No I don't think so." Sadira reached in her pocket and pulled out the dagger. She made a large cut to his arm. And then he was back under the spell.

"That's better…" she grinned.

Aladdin felt more pain but it went away in a matter of minutes. Once more she pulled him into a kiss and it worked.

* * *

><p>Jasmine hopped each roof top in search of Sadira and Aladdin. The Gang followed behind her. They came across to figures walking in an alley way.<p>

"AL! little bu….." Jasmine covered Genies mouth. "Shhhhhhh!" she said.

"Genie…go see if she still has the dagger with her." Genie turned into a blue bee and buzzed down near Sadira's pocket and looked inside. "Well well! A genie!" Genie froze. He was about to fly away but Sadira trapped him in a bottle. (as you know Genies weakness is bottles.)

Jasmines face froze as Sadira tossed the bottle in her pocket.

"Genie no….." Sadira laughed and yelled out "OH JASMINE! I know you're here!"

Jasmine flew down from the roof on Carpet and faced Aladdin and Sadira.

"Aladdin please! Please listen." Aladdin looked into her eyes. He gave a confused look.

"Aladdin… Do you trust me?" Jasmine cried, Aladdin's eyes widened.

"What did you say?" Aladdin pulled his hand up to his head.

"Do you trust me Aladdin…."

* * *

><p>There you go one more! Please review!<p> 


	3. get away

Chapter 3 up! Please review!

* * *

><p>"What did you say?" His eyes widened.<p>

"Do you trust me Aladdin?" Aladdin pushed Sadira aside and walked toward Jasmine. Her heart sank she knew that it was working…Aladdin was remembering her.

"NO! Aladdin is mine!"Sadira ran toward Aladdin with the dagger. Jasmine pushed him out of the way and Sadira missed. She growled at Jasmine.

"What are you losing the man you love… Sadirrra?" Jasmine smirked. "This isn't fair! Errrrr!" She threw the dagger toward Jasmine.

"NOO! Jasmine!" Aladdin jumped in the way of the dagger and it plunged his stomach.

"ALADDIN!" she cried. It was to late….he got up and defended Sadira.

Abu ran up to Jasmine and had a wide grin on his face. He pulled out the bottle that contained Genie. "Abu you little thief." She giggled. She grabbed the bottle and was about to open it when Aladdin grabbed her arms and pushed her up against the wall.

"Aladdin let…errrr..go of me!" He didn't listen. She kicked him in the gut and he fell to the ground. The air was knocked right out of him.

Jasmine ran and picked up the bottle. She smashed it on the ground and Genie stretched out.

"Its soooooo stuffy in there!" he cracked his neck and fingers, and with a beam of magic he locked Sadira in a cage.

"Let me out! Aladdin help!" Sadira tried to break the bars of the cage but it was worthless. Aladdin stood up and ran to the cage.

"I don't think so!" Genie tied a rope around Aladdin.

"Errrrrr! Aladdin!" Sadira yelled.

Genie brushed his hands and patted his own back. "That ought to hold um! Yeeehhaaaa!" He turned himself into a cow boy swinging a rope around. "Stop swinging a rope around!" Iago yelled.

Jasmine turned to Sadira but the cage was empty!

"Genie Sadira is gone!" Jasmine looked all around her. She turned to Aladdin who was still sitting on the ground tied up unable to move.

"Oh that's right she nows how to pick locks." Genie scratched his chin.

"Nice job she got away!" Iago screamed.

"Calm down guys Aladdin's back." Jasmine walked over to Aladdin and bent down. "Aladdin do you remember anything?" he grunted and replied. "Jas…mine…" She smiled and untied him.

"Aladdin!" She hugged him and he hugged back. "Are you ok?" She asked. "I am now," A tear fell down her face. He wiped her face with his thumbs and they kissed passionately. "AWWW!" Genie felt a group hug coming on.

He squished them in a hug. "Al! little buddy! Ur ok!" He smiled wide.

"Yeah a little soar but ok." He held jasmine close.

"Let me put you out of your misery!" the voice came from Sadira who was standing on top of a bunch of barrels.

"Its over Sadira! Give it up!" Aladdin put Jasmine aside.

"If I cant have you than no one can!"

Aladdins eyes widened as she pushed the barrles down towards him in a big avalanche.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine yelled.

Aladdin gasped.

* * *

><p>How was it review please! I'm enjoying it so far!<p> 


End file.
